loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Yves (single)
"Yves" is the first single album by Yves of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on November 28, 2017 as the ninth part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate versions, A and B. Track list # "new" - 3:04 # "D-1" - 3:19 Gallery Promotional Images Each teasers has a special caption.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Yves debut photo.png|"이브, 사과를 깨물다." (Yves, bite an apple.) Teaser #1 Yves debut photo 2.png|"이브 가 만든 새로운 에덴" (A new Eden Yves made) Teaser #2 Yves debut photo 3.png|"이브 의 시간" (Time of Yves) Teaser #3 Yves debut photo 4.png|"나를 봐줘 이제" (Look at me now) Teaser #4 Yves debut photo 5.png|"날아올라 이제" (Fly up now) Teaser #5 Yves debut photo 6.png|"새로운 내가 날 알게 된 거야" (The new me finally finds out who I am) Teaser #6 Yves debut photo 7.png|"all my life, by my life" Teaser #7 Yves debut photo 8.png|"Yves, clue(less)" Teaser #8 Yves single tracklist.png|''Yves, '' Tracklist Behind The Scenes Yves single behind the scenes 1.png|Album jacket photo shoot #1 Yves single behind the scenes 2.png|Album jacket photo shoot #2 Yves single behind the scenes 3.png|Album jacket photo shoot #3 Yves single behind the scenes 4.png|Album jacket photo shoot #4 Yves single behind the scenes 5.png|Album jacket photo shoot #5 Yves single behind the scenes 6.png|Album jacket photo shoot #6 Yves single behind the scenes 7.png|Album jacket photo shoot #7 Yves single behind the scenes 8.png|Album jacket photo shoot #8 Yves single behind the scenes 9.png|Album jacket photo shoot #9 Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a Yves fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards Links Official *TEASERS: ** ** *MUSIC VIDEO: ** ** ** *OTHER: ** ** Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio * Credits Songs , ( , ), , , Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: @ MonoTree Studio; Woo Min Jung @InGrid Studio * Mixing Engineer: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio; @ * Mastering Engineer: @ * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Park Yong Tae, Shim Sung Hwan, Min Dong Hyuk, Baek Gyung Taek, Jung Min Jeol * Accounting: Jang Hye Gyung * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung * Training: Hwang Hye Jung, Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jung Ji Eun, Park So Hyun * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: '''@ * '''Performance Directing by: "CaShe" ( , ) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos "new" Teaser= |-|"new" Music Video= |-|"new" Music Video (4K VIMEO VER.)= |-|"new" Choreography ver.= |-|"D-1" (Audio)= Trivia * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in version A, and a max of two different photo cards found in version B. * "new": ** The song was originally titled "Always on my mind". ** "new" is the first kpop song to be under the genre of Soultronica. ** The MV for "new" was the first music video by LOONA to have English subtitles. * "D-1": ** "D-1" is pronounced "D minus one". Meaning: One day before D-day. ("D-day" is the day during which an important event happens). *** MonoTree's G-High (the composer of D-1) thought "Yves" was for Christmas "Eve", which is the day before Chrismas.Monotree Oddity Talks Ep 8 ** Yves is pronounced as Eve, and the eve is "the period or day before an important event". References Navigation Category:Yves Category:2017 Release Category:Girl of the Month Single Category:Single album